jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis
is a Stand featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Anubis appears as a far more vicious version of the god it is named for, with a human body and a jackal's head. However, it is bound to a scimitar with a guard consisting of a pair of spikes pointing to the blade. It has no true master, as its user died 500 years ago, so it mostly serves itself. Despite this, it has had a few users since its form as a sword works very well. Since it has no real user, Anubis has complete free will and control of the user it possesses. It is aggressive and arrogant because of its ability. It represents the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Anubis is a Stand without a user that Dio found in a dark museum 500 years after its user and creator died. Anubis swore loyalty to Dio after Dio defeated it using The World. Anubis is first introduced when it is found by a farmer named Chaka, who then draws the sword out of curiosity and becomes possessed. The possessed Chaka then cuts down his companions and eventually challenges Polnareff, who defeats Chaka after some struggle and takes the sheathed blade. The barber, Khan, eventually picks up the sword and also becomes possessed, but is defeated by Jotaro and the sword is broken by Star Platinum. Later, Polnareff himself also falls victim to Anubis, but is defeated by Jotaro after some difficulty. A child then picks up the sword, but trips over Iggy and releases it, causing it to land on a cow that thrashes its way into the sea and finally drops the blade. Anubis attempts to call out to the remaining fish and crabs to help it up, but nobody else takes notice of the sword, which presumably rusts to ruin and erases the Stand from existence. Abilities *'Dimensional Bypass': Anubis's oddest ability lets it manipulate where it slices along its blade. This allows it to swing through a stone column without damaging it, making it seem like its sheath can cut anyone who touches it. This means it can, in effect, slice a person's internal organs in half without damaging the person's skin. *'Intelligent Development': Anubis has an extremely dangerous ability to remember any attack that is launched against it and counter it. This is truly deadly if it fights someone it has already fought with, alas, the same tactic will not work on it more than once, no matter how well-planned out it is. This, combined with its ability to control its wielder, means it can attack the same person repeatedly, wearing them down by constantly remembering their attacks until they have none left to use. *'Mind Control': Anubis is able to control whoever draws it, no matter how strong their willpower is. Even other Stand users are not immune to this effect, having their Stands in the control of Anubis too. Anubis can choose who will draw him, not allowing people he doesn't want to possess to draw the sword. This ability can apply to multiple hosts simultaneously, as seen when multiple rats are taken control of, though whether this extends to humans is unknown. Gallery Anubis.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Anubissword.png|The sword while in Chaka's possession Anubis Pol.PNG|Anubis being unsheathed by Polnareff Anubis Silver Charriot.PNG|Anubis used with Silver Chariot Boy possessed by Anubis.png|A boy possessed by Anubis Anubis Nile.PNG|Anubis condemned to rust at the bottom of the Nile River Anubis silhouette.png|Anubis's silhouette from the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ anubishexagon.jpg|Anime status (subbed) Trivia *The way Anubis was cast to the bottom of the Nile is similar to Kars' fate. *Going by the Timeline of the series, Anubis is the very first Stand to appear chronologically in history due to it having been around since Ancient Egypt. This also makes it the oldest Stand in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Part III Stands Category:Stands Category:Bound Stand Category:Minor Antagonist